


一将

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: all卡, 佐卡, 四卡, 带卡, 鸣卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	一将

一、

谓天下大势，分久必合，合久必分。千手二十五年，南鸢侯弑先君，改国号为晓，迁都泗郡。至此，朝纲大乱，战火四起，各地诸侯纷纷起兵，举国义士高呼伐贼。群雄割据之态已成，大小城主自立为王，或志在铲奸除恶，匡扶正统，或意图逐鹿南北，问鼎西东。

时年，木叶出兵宇都，大败而归。木叶城主漩涡鸣人年及弱冠，本为皇室太子，时逢巨变，有志一统天下，定国安民，无奈麾下兵少将弱，屡战屡败，难立其业。然其人心性坚韧，兵败后图强发奋，广纳贤士，以期大志得报。

一日，麾下大将迈特凯东探归来，见木叶城内广布招贤告示，上禀言：今之世，诸侯争霸，一兵难买，一将难求。现闻主公求贤若渴，吾敢荐一人。此人名旗木卡卡西，与凯某总角之交，英姿卓才，学贯古今，文韬武略皆为木叶高士之首，上有安邦定国之策，下有征战驭民之才。主公如得此人，好比猛虎添翼，天下亦唾手可得。

鸣遂打听此人住处，次日便登旗木府拜访。来到门前，却见落叶满堂，蛛网错综，俨然久无人居，遍问四邻方知卡卡西早已不留住此处。鸣不甘，着人再探，得此人现于四方云游，不久前入关波城。鸣即起身改换行装，星夜兼程前去拜访。

入波城，见海潮涌动，六月飞雪，非同寻常，有冤屈悖逆之象。鸣四下暗访，得知此处城主为非作歹，官盗勾结，克扣朝廷款项，禁止造路修桥，百姓怨声载道，生活难以为继。波城虽小，亦在贺郡治下，且与木叶成掎角之势，若要收复宇都一统贺郡，先取此地有诸多便宜。

谁料鸣方有夺波城之念，次日城内便传出消息，将军再不斩叛城弑主，携眷属遗体投海自尽，新城主为工匠之子，受拥即位，誓归顺木叶，效忠于鸣。鸣惊惑不解，应礼法召见新城主，方知前日有一异瞳能士自称奉木叶城主之命而来，与再不斩阵前对战，先后三擒三纵，以情感之，以理化之，以义请之，以恨激之，终使敌将一腔填膺之愤化作满地奸佞之血。鸣问此人姓名，城主答曰不知，鸣问此人长相，城主答曰未见。鸣已有八分猜测，心中甚喜。

又过半月，鸣沐浴更衣，再登旗木府，见府门内外景象皆大不同与前。门前枯木逢春，门内梨花压雪，楼院如新，几净窗明。鸣于门外拜首，入内再拜，却不见旗木卡卡西身影。鸣不语，堂前静心等候，只闻内室抚琴之音，温厚似山，澄澈如水，沁人心脾。曲罢，一人从幔帐后徐徐走出，随行将军迈特凯上前高呼，吾友卡西迟矣！鸣打量此人，素衣仙带，银发高束，翩翩风度如敛翅之鹤，纵笠下黑纱遮面不挡俊秀英姿。鸣思其略施小计便拿下波城献于木叶，可见其相智、将勇、士忠无一不有，无一不卓，必为稀世奇才，当即叩首，望其出仕辅承左右。

卡含笑而应，二人在屋内以茶代酒，论天下大势大局。卡曰，今天下五分，群雄分占东之泗郡、南之砂郡、西之磐郡、北之震郡、中之贺郡五郡，其余四郡皆自立朝廷，得水、风、土、雷四国，南鸢侯废帝后改水称晓，意欲称霸，风、土、雷三国亦虎视眈眈，此为木叶之外患。千手氏族居贺郡以北，宇智波氏族居贺郡以南，木叶与宇都以贺川为界，常年交战，使百姓不安，兵粮连年匮乏虚耗；木叶内各大氏族分掌要权，势大难驭，不从主命，此为木叶之内忧。内忧不治，外患不理，主公必食难咽，寝难安，祖业难继，壮志难酬。

鸣曰，先生所言极是，可有妙计良策？卡又言，万事万物皆需观时变，此一时内忧外患，亦可成他日垫脚之石。当务之急在于平氏族，募良才，收宇都，继而韬光养晦，厉兵秣马，盟南讨北，吞西伐东，待时机成熟，举正统复国之旗而起，上应天理，下顺民意，必能成就大业。

鸣闻此言，上前相拥道，天赐先生于我，我得先生有如鱼之得水，狐之得火。从此鸣尊卡为师，同衾同席，信赖备至，情深意厚，三顾旗木府传为佳话美谈。

二、

千手二十六年秋，探报宇都大军将犯，漩涡鸣人急召木叶各氏族入城商讨，奈良、秋道、山中、日向、油女、犬冢六族族长携部奉召入，立于座下。鸣于堂上问策，三家主战，三家主和，前后几番争执，不欢而散。

待众归，鸣拜卡于内室，伏其膝，枕其肩道，还请先生教我。卡言，六家分主战和，此为其表，各谋己利，方为其本。人主者，需知其本，破其表，化盾为矛，为己所用。今日堂上，日向、油女、犬冢三族主战，其中日向衰微，油女、犬冢新起，三族皆需借战建立功勋，立足根本；而奈良、秋道、山中三族根基已壮，产业发达，只求安稳繁荣，不免避战主和。于前者，我主可大力赏封，结亲拉拢；于后者，我主可催其斗志，燃其战意，如是万众一心，众志成城，宇都可取。

闻言，鸣忽默而不语。卡柔声哄问，鸣吞吐答曰，先生妙计，我愿从之，唯结亲一事，我心有所属，还请先生另寻他法。卡继而劝之曰，日向乃世家大族，长年储粮屯兵，需拢其心而固其诚，传族长嫡女心悦于君，此为交好之良机。鸣曰，我若听先生安排，先生当遂我心愿否？卡曰，在下为主公效力，鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。鸣闻之色暗，只道，先生不可再说，我有先生足矣。

卡拜退，策马行至奈良别府，不见鹿久，只见其子鹿丸于堂内小憩，内有象棋一副摆放案边。卡出声唤之，问言，汝在此候我，可是鹿久先生授意？鹿丸坐起，懒散而答，非也，家父抱病未醒，在下却知先生必来耳。卡问，何以见得？鹿丸道，观今日六家堂辩而得。卡见眼前少年眉眼藏锋，不同凡响，继而问之，公子能否细说？

鹿丸道，我主有建功之心，必先取宇都，欲取宇都，必先安木叶。木叶六族分权而居，油女、犬冢附于日向，秋道、山中从于奈良，奈良主和，我主当派善辩者游说，以图激其战意，纵观木叶，此人非先生莫属。

卡又问，公子可知我将言何事？鹿丸徐徐而答，昔日千手故君之子猿飞氏阿斯玛于我三族交好，后战亡于征讨泗郡途中，先生此番大约想重提此事，期我三族弃和而战，杀敌复仇。卡赞许道，虎父果无犬子，公子智虑过人，日后定成栋梁。

鹿丸谦言几句，又道，在下既已猜出先生来意，先生可否猜出在下心中所想？卡微微一笑，食指轻点几案棋盘道，公子所想尽在棋局之中。此局名为弃马十三着，红方设计弃马，黑方吃马中计，意在诱敌而攻。将炮临敌，士从后出，乘虚而入，以一将之失换千军之胜。公子之计在于步步为营，诱敌深入，如此南鸢可降，天下可定。

鹿丸闻言而拜曰，家父常言先生文武双全，是一不可多得之将，今日百闻不如一见，能与先生共侍一主，我之所愿。卡起身还礼道，公子年方二九，才学不亚于某，日后请公子替某伴君之侧，治国安邦，平定天下。鹿丸道，先生之位，无人敢替，无人可替。卡轻叹一声，只道，天命难改，世事无常，公子切莫再菲薄推辞。鹿感其诚，长拜远送其行。

次日，鸣复召六族，宣婚诏曰，先有国而后有家，家国不可分，待乱世反正，五郡一统，将专造宫殿，备厚礼，抬马轿，迎娶日向氏雏田为妻。闻此诏满朝皆贺，日向族长三拜表恩，言竭诚以尽忠。奈良鹿丸代父参于堂上，领秋道、山中二族起誓出兵，卡举荐其才，鸣遂封鹿丸为总军师。而后木叶六族才俊纷纷请战，兹有日向氏宁次、油女氏志乃、犬冢氏牙、秋道氏丁次与山中氏井野携六族亲兵入鸣麾下，众望同归，一呼百应，鼓擂旗摇，触之即发，只待迎战宇都。

三、

千手二十七年春，波城急报，宇智波佐助率军出征，鬼童丸、多由也、左近右近、次郎坊四将随行，浩荡大军越南贺川直逼木叶。鸣依卡、鹿之计领各将亲征，先后于边境四处激战，鸣、佐二人亲率主力军列阵于终结之谷。

与此同时，鹿丸已入砂郡，面见风国国君葬王我爱罗求援。葬王曰，汝非我族，孤为何助？鹿答，君所助者非一家一族，而助道也。葬王问鹿，何为道？鹿答，道者，友四方，亲善寡恶，仁义为本。葬王曰，今日孤助道，明日道何以助孤？鹿答，以君之道还之于君，从此结贵国为友，同修盟好，有求必应，永不相侵。

葬王遂允，令其兄勘九郎、其姊手鞠率部出援。途中，前哨来报，各路军将皆陷入苦战。鹿意援军分兵而行，各个击破，手鞠却道，擒贼先擒王，当带领全部人马直杀终结之谷。鹿笑道，终结之谷已有兵援。鞠问，兵援几何？鹿答，只一人，可退千军万马。鞠心中不以为然，只图尽早击退敌兵，入谷探明究竟。

三日后，勘九郎助犬冢氏少将乘胜追击，鹿、鞠先行沿南贺川入终结之谷，只见谷内高瀑矗落，飞流直下，巨像耸立，荒草暗生，满地兵甲尸横，血流成河，心中不免惶然。佐、鸣正于谷顶死战，招式凌厉，气盛戾绝。百数回合后，鸣处占下风，佐仄换身法，点水轻跃，直冲鸣面门，招招击中要害。最后一击有雷霆千钧之势，正欲落着，军中一将忽挺身冲入，凭躯挡下，快退几步抱鸣回撤入营。

佐见此状，心头恼怒，傲声高喝，叛将卡卡西，为何助鸣不助我，助千手不助宇智波？

卡孤身立于阵前，一字一句道，我有一言，请佐将军静听。卡某曾受宇氏之恩，无以为报，永志不忘，然私情不让大义，某所助者亦非一姓一王，唯求天下太平，苍生安宁。

佐怒极反笑曰，满口假仁假义，汝安知我族深仇血海，知我如何饮恨度日？不如今日我灭你同族，诛汝朋亲，看汝如何开口妄言。

卡轻声道，某早已无亲无故，无家无伴，若某之性命可祭君族亲，平君之痛，请君自取之。

佐箭步抽刀，平挥一刹，锋刃离颈不过半寸，木叶诸将无不失色。卡岿然不动，面色如常，少顷前身半步，近刃而抵，顿时寒光染血，如烈梅初绽。卡言，某一无所有，但偿君之所愿。片刻，半地鲜红漫起，卡含哀而笑，迎刃而上，抚佐鬓发，拂之于其耳后，道，汝貌旖，却不似汝兄。佐眉间紧蹙，许久未语，忽而弃刀离去，仅留一言曰，我仇不在此处，今日汝未胜，我未败，望好自为之，待伐鸢之时再做较量。

佐退离后，双方鸣金收兵，鞠见此景叹言，临危不惧，以理服人，此人有大将之风。鹿曰，家父曾言，卡卡西之才佼佼于群雄，卡卡西之心难测于深海。鞠问此话何意，鹿顾左右而言他，是以木叶对宇都一役五战四捷，新主漩涡鸣人名声大振，春野、不知火等郡内各城纷纷归降，贺郡一统，改国号为火。宇智波佐助受封上将军，保留封地宇都，不受诏约，只听军令。

而鸣可否于卡昏迷之时得见其容，佐如何借探病之名入旗木府留宿，此为后话。

四、

自火国新建，天下局势又生变化。风与火交好，与土连年战事不绝，雷乘势发兵于风，企图坐收渔利。千手二十八年，风遣使求援于火，卡、凯领命，携诸将率军远征。

临行前，鸣设宴送行，卡于席间问鸣，我主可知何为三人成虎？鸣答，先生所教，不敢忘。三人言市有虎，太子遂信之，喻指谤多而疑生。卡曰，我主可知在下何出此问？鸣答，先生忠义可昭日月，情意可鉴天地，我心自知，还请先生不必多虑。卡起身拜谢，次日随军离城。

半月后，鸣征得一谋士，此人姓药师，名兜，宇都出身，人称智计无双。鸣见其发银白如雪，睹物思人，遂将其留于身侧，唤作先生。一日，兜于后园中浅吟低唱，鸣经于此，问其所唱者何。兜答，此乃宫中女眷所唱之曲，名为铃间醉，唱词莫过于情爱之事。鸣兴致乍起，继续追问，兜便将故事缓缓道出：

话说前朝有一将，战功赫赫，却因受人陷害自尽家中，君主念其尽忠多年，收养其子，教其文武，授其韬略。其子聪慧，凡所学一点即通，君王怜之爱之，令其为贴身护卫，片刻不离左右，二人日渐生出情愫。此曲所述便是二人于花园同饮，后行云雨之事。

语毕，兜以婉转之腔唱念道：黑纱莫遮白玉面，深吸浅颤忘流连，怎得淋漓冷香泄，月上胭脂雨下鲜。

鸣闻之心中不悦，兀自离去，当日颁布诏命，禁止传唱此曲。

又过半月，逢木叶灯节，宫中各处张灯结彩，南、北门前挂出灯谜数十供官将们取乐。宴后，鸣从北门回宫，却见两名侍卫在灯谜前高声争执，互不相让，打探缘故只因一句灯联而起，鸣便让兜为其裁判。

兜看过上联，又询问二人如何应对，继而笑道，你二人所答皆差之千里。鸣问其故，兜答，此联本为宇都旧将宇智波带土所作，上联为“鹿行花下鸢飞起”，若以“马过草间雁归来”对之，只顾对仗却失了诗意，以“人醉酒中蝶翩迁”对之，有诗意却差欠情意，有失本心。

鸣接问道，其本心为何？兜答，此联乃带土生前赠意中人之言，上联为“鹿行花下鸢飞起”，下联为“花落鹿惊入我心”，若从中断开可得，“鹿行花下，花下鸢飞起；花落鹿惊，鹿惊入我心”，上下两句如行云流水，文思巧妙，情真意切。传言带土将此联藏于灯中，于灯节邀意中人赏月，对饮同沐，终获芳心，良缘喜结。

鸣闻之面色沉沉，拂袖而去，次日火国四处张贴告示，烧花灯，弃果食，废除灯节及一切赏月之事，违令者将受重罚。

不久，卡、凯班师凯旋，凯先行入宫，途中闻各路谣言，称旗木卡卡西于君不忠，行事悖逆，心怀不轨。进殿后，凯先将军情一一报之，鸣奖其忠勇，封之为苍猛将军。凯拜谢，继而言道，陛下可知，吾友卡西之忠勇于吾有过之而无不及。鸣问，将军何出此言？凯答，千手五年，木叶沦陷，先帝托孤于卡，卡携陛下浴血死战，孤身冲出千军重围，遇洪流，遭惊雷，坠火海，陷崩石，亡命四海，方使千手一脉未至灭绝。今日竟有奸臣挑拨离间，望陛下万不可妄信谗言。

鸣默然，下令抓捕药师兜，明正典刑，处斩宫门，又驾车亲临旗木府，探查伤情，日夜相守，躬亲照料。鹿于府中得知此事，手执子半晌未落，长叹一声道，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，人心凉薄非一日之痛，先生终将有去而无回也。

五、

千手二十九年秋，晓扩军百万，频犯火、风、雷、土各境，所至之处一片焦土。经诸国商议，决议休战组建同盟，葬王任盟军总帅，领军同仇敌忾，共抗南鸢。而入冬以来，战事日益吃紧，三道战线胶着苦守，各城疮痍满目，盟军粮草不济，补给不足，败报频传，将领间相互猜忌，联盟岌岌可危。

一日，各国军将同帐议事，商讨如何抗晓，卡、鹿独坐于一旁，相顾饮茶而不语。帐内众将固执己见，争论不休，或言退兵后撤，以待战机，或言兵分四路，攻其不备。葬王举棋不定，见火国各将默而不言，遂问之可有破敌之策。

卡起身先行一礼，缓声道，诸位同僚已得前线战报，定知此一战关系极其重大，若此时后撤，必遭晓一举歼灭。危急存亡之时，须团结一心，背水而战，方有一线生机。

葬王道，晓军兵似鬼，将近妖，见之于常人无异，死后却化烟魂，何以战？卡曰，天道有常，无极生太极，四象生五行，阴阳五行相生相克。此番欲破鸢侯，宜阳，火攻为上，万事均已俱备，只欠三日东风。葬王道，若如是，此间火、风从何而来？卡曰，敝国将军佐助家传驱火之术，可令平地起火海，而驭风一事，还须烦请令姊手鞠公主临驾。诸将闻言皆称或可一试，葬王遂允。

第二日，联盟再战晓军。晓军人多势众，连绵不绝，冲入联盟阵势，慌乱之下盟军溃散而逃。晓趁胜追击至山林，犹疑不前，却见联盟中军大将似身受重伤，继而冲入林中将之截杀。待晓大军入林，忽而浓烟四起，树木迎风起燃，万丈火海滔天而至，三日不曾熄灭，万千晓军就此化做烟魂，杳然而散，不留踪迹。盟军重整旗鼓，挥师再战，军士以一当十，未及日落已一鼓作气杀至魔像山下。

是夜，盟军大帐升白幡，以祭中军大将日向宁次之殁，其余各营皆挂红灯，大摆宴席，庆此番联盟之胜，只待天明越过山关，直取晓国都城。众军士赞卡之妙算，纷纷举杯庆贺，卡只道将军之死为己过，改换素衣与火国主君同为日向守灵。过三更，鹿入帐拜见，只见祭台白烛幽幽，鸣已伏膝而眠，卡神色晦暗，手握一橘，望月出神。

鹿上前轻声道，明日还需行军，请先生早些休息。卡却抬首问道，公子可否记得，昔日某请公子入仕以匡扶正义，当日公子所献何策？鹿答，在下所献乃《橘中秘》之弃马十三着。卡又问，公子可还记得此策如何平定天下？鹿答，步步为营，诱敌深入，以一将之失换千军之胜。语未竟，鹿惊然意会，当即跪拜曰，先生断不可生此念。卡起身相扶，将手中之橘相交，欣慰道，今日起君可承我业，望君日后辅佐陛下，以天下为重，莫使后世重受征乱之苦，哀亡之痛。

次日鸣醒，屋内无人，手边空留一簪，簪上系银铃二枚。召卡见，已不知去向。

六、

天下大势，从之道也，逆之业也，道业皆在人为，时运自有天定，宿缘因果借天造命，分久而必合，合久而必分。千手二十五年，南鸢侯弑先君，改国号为晓，迁都泗郡，于魔像山建城，名曰轮回。轮回城高，千仞绝羽，轮回城深，万丈无羲。城内有殿而无宫，南北东西共白、玄、朱、青、南、北、空、玉、三、零十殿，墨漆朱栏，巍然而森。中心另一殿，高柱耸持，甍壁四方，名曰神威，殿内终日焚香，烟雾缭绕。

此时，一人素衣似雪，脚步沉沉，推门入得殿中。殿内之人冷声道，吾友卡西，迟矣。卡不答，徘徊棋桌前，执子而落。烟云渐散，与其对弈者自摘其面，半侧疤纹狰狞，半侧漠然无情。卡见其容，轻叹一声，却似无从开口。彼继而又言，汝所长者不过能言善道耳，假仁假义不足成事。卡曰，南鸢侯所言极是。南鸢侯又落一子，见卡神色黯淡，不由道，此乃浮世之虚，常情也。卡曰，我死得其所，并非无辜，而君命不该绝。

此时，天光渐露，二人对弈于神威殿内，但闻城外喊杀之声四起。南鸢侯问，此声何声？今夕何夕？卡曰，破晓之声，归乡之日。南鸢侯叹道，汝为何助他？卡曰，君可知得道者多助，而失道者寡助。南鸢侯骤然以残臂掀翻棋盘，怒道，汝可知彼之道或非利，我之业或非害，汝从我之业或可生，从彼之道必经死也？卡曰，无论利害，我将助之，不计生死。

顷刻，盟军破魔像山，直奔轮回而来。入城前，鹿持一橘上禀曰，先生临行前将此物托付在下，破城之计尽在此中。鸣破橘，中藏锦帛，帛上书：世间本有六道，却无轮回，轮回者，执念耳。此间之人皆已往生，奈何为执所困，若断其念，城不攻而自破。

此刻日出云山，各军喊杀震天，诸王纷纷下令，四门齐破，八方兵入，只待取南鸢以换太平。前锋将春野率军冲入玉殿，见一少年操傀儡百数，春野与之战，于刀剑中问之，汝心冷硬，执为何？少年答，吾之执者，亲也，一去而无回。春野道，今日斩汝执，誓愿天下再无因战失亲者。少年闻之而瞑，逝于傀儡臂中。

前军将凯率军冲入南殿，见一异士纵水驯鲨，凯与之战，于拳脚中问之，汝功高强，执为何？异士答，吾之执者，义也，一失而无报。凯道，今日斩汝执，誓愿天下再无因惘失义者。异士举刀自刎，亡于鲨口之下。

军师鹿丸率军冲入三殿，见一妖僧坐地画阵，鹿与之战，于血光中问之，汝杀吾师，执为何？妖僧答，吾之执者，教也，有侍而无众。鹿道，今日斩汝执，誓愿天下再无因信失身者。妖僧含怨而终，眠于腐土之畔。

上将佐助率军冲入朱殿，见其兄鼬，佐与之战，于恨仇中问之，汝灭己族，执为何？鼬释然而笑，以指戳其额道，吾弟谅兄，世间再无所执也。言毕，身死而魂灭。

半日之内，十殿各个击破，唯剩神威一处。鸣率军入殿中，见雾中有二影，一黑一白，交战相持，难解难分。少顷，着素衣者占据上风，手中短刃横握，跨骑临下而问，汝执为何？黑衣者道，吾之执者，天边之月，脚下之坟，泣血之目，眼前人之哀也。今日斩吾执，誓愿天下再无英雄悔立碑前，誓愿吾友替吾长存世间。语罢，猛然扶刀入其心，卡阻不及，却见其身不似晓中他人，死后可化烟魂，鸢之躯不过肉体凡胎，见骨见血，一片淋漓。

众将睹其终皆默，唯鸣握剑上前，问卡道，先生可知南鸢侯真名？卡答曰，侯君乃某之故友，其名为宇智波带土。鸣忽而挥剑向卡道，既如此，汝执为何？此话一出，无人不惊，只卡一人低头不言。鸣接道，千手五年，木叶沦陷，先帝托孤，汝浴血死战，孤身冲出千军重围，遇洪流，遭惊雷，坠火海，亡命四海，终陷崩石之中，悄然葬身轮回城内，不为人知，南鸢侯便持六道之术，操以执念，令汝等超脱轮回，入得世间。今日我只问先生，汝执为何？为先帝，或为南鸢？

殿外风起，落叶纷纷绻风而下，灿如金火。卡望鸣而笑，抬手道，吾之执者在此，其心赤诚，其志高远，其行坚毅，其情深重。今日寄执予之，誓愿其为国者定，为家者安，无虑无忧，一往无前。话音落，风过烟消，魂亡念断，杳杳无迹，徒留灿阳普照，簪边碎铃空响一二声。

此后十年，五国休兵，四海宁定，诸王称臣，天下一统。千手四十一年，鸣登基，行大典，入碑林祭拜，鹿相、佐将与太子博同随。行至林深处，忽见梨花满枝，树下蒙蒙有白鹿影。鸣欣喜而近，苇下之鸢展翅而飞，顿时花落如雪，鹿惊远去终不归。花落之处有碑石刻，鸣视之，哀恸难已，泪流不止。其铭曰：

兹有木叶之将旗木氏卡卡西安葬于此，以悼其烈，勋德昭彰，灿辉皎皎，一将千古，身殆而忠未竭，功成而万骨枯。

完


End file.
